the start of a beautiful friendship
by PenguinPower1101
Summary: set one or two years before the penguin princesses and the bridge of light; when fresh fish penguin, the human little sister of skipper and the penguins of madagascar. met Katherine shalazzar, the little sister of north. two, possibly three shot


**Disclaimer: I don`t own the penguins of Madagascar or Rise of the guardians/guardians of childhood.**

 **this is set about a year or two before the penguin princesses and the bridge of light.**

 _The dust had finally settled in New York City. All the missing penguins had been taken back to their zoos and aquariums. As the sun began to set over the skyscrapers, Fresh fish walked through the former chaos scene; Her brown curly hair blowing in gentle breeze coming off the bay._

 _"_ _Hello?" fresh fish called. There was no answer._

 _"_ _I can`t flipping believe it," said a familiar voice._

 _"_ _Short fuse!" fresh fish perked up at the sound, she looked up and saw the north wind coming towards her._

 _"_ _Hey! Classified, Short fuse, Eva, Corporal, over here!" the brown haired girl called, jumping up and down. To her shock, all four members of the north wind walked straight through her, as if she wasn't there at all._

 _"_ _Now I know how jack felt," fresh fish said to the world in general_

 _"_ _Neither can I short fuse" classified agreed with the seal, clearly trying to hold back tears, "those four were the bravest agents I've ever known, they saved all of the pengwings, pity I'll never get to say that to their faces."_

 _"_ _And doctor brine got away free as a bird," Eva added, "No pun intended."_

 _"_ _They`re talking about my brothers," fresh fish realized, "wait, were?" she gasped and pounded in the direction the north wind came from as she heard corporal let out a shuddering sob_

 _Approximately five minutes later, fresh fish was stepping over broken glass as she walked towards a dock. There she saw the mutated, lifeless forms of skipper, Kowalski, rico and private. Things were made worse by the fact that skipper lay with his flipper protectively over private_

 _"_ _Oh no," the girl gasped as sank to her knees, not caring if the glass cut her, " I haven't been born yet, this is the end of the medusa serum case, and the end of my brothers," she sobbed, "which means I'll end up being adopted by a human family, I'll never have Tanya in my life or Elsa, and I'll be lucky to have Sherman and penny."_

 _Suddenly, shadows swirled around the girl as an evil cackle echoed across the place;_

 _"_ _Oh poor fresh fish, or should I say… LillIana," Pitch falsely soothed as he formed in front of the girl._

 _"_ _What do you want?" Fresh fish asked, realizing that the horrible thing she just witnessed was all a bad dream, "Isn`t it bad enough I have to deal with you when I'm awake?"_

 _"_ _Being abandoned by, losing or never being adopted by your brothers, such a delicious fear," Pitch patted the girl on the head._

 _"_ _Note to self, in the morning, kick the boogeyman`s behind," fresh fish reminded herself, "why are you always picking on me?" she asked, this wasn`t the first nightmare she`d had of late; "two nights ago, it was Elsa banishing me from Arendelle after the eternal winter I accidently caused and last night was Penny and Sherman replacing me with some girl and her brother with a spaceship and their grandmother`s porcelain penguins."_

 _"_ _Well for one, you have so many insecurities it`s not funny, Two, you`re so much fun to give nightmares to, and C, you`re one of the chosen ones," The nightmare king listed._

 _"_ _Okay I got three questions, One, why the heck are we even having this conversation? Two, Having fun is Jack`s job and you`re having fun so doesn't that technically make you a guardian? And three; what do you mean by flipping chosen one?"_

 _"_ _Oh my would you look at the time, I'd love to stay and chat some more but I've got fear to spread, guardians to plot against, I just never stop, goodbye," pitch rambled._

 _"_ _Wait!" fresh fish called but it was too late._

Fresh fish sat bolt upright in bed, panting, "stupid boogeyman," she muttered, feeling on the bedside table for her purple glasses. The girl tiptoed out of bed and gently opened her bedroom door, sticking her head out into the dimly lit interior of the false iceberg; her green eyes traveled to the bunk beds carved into the wall, all four had an occupant each and all four penguins were snoring gently. All except for skipper; who was tossing and turning, mumbling something about medusa serum and private. Quietly, fresh fish left her bedroom and walked over to her brother`s bunk;

"Pitch bothering you too huh ippy?" she asked, using the name she called skipper when she was a baby. Nobody outside the zoo knew that she called skipper that, and the girl had a bad feeling she would cause a snowstorm from embarrassment if her brothers decided to bring along those old baby videos the next time the paid Elsa a visit.

Fresh fish put her hand on her brother`s back and softly began to sing.

 ** _I know, that the stars watch over me._**

 ** _Oh I hope that they will hear my plea._**

 ** _Then I see a spark, alight my destiny._**

 ** _I see a diamond stud, a flame, a reason to believe._**

 ** _You are my shooting star,_**

 ** _And I'll catch you wherever you fall._**

 ** _You give me love and light,_**

 ** _Through the shadows of the night._**

 ** _I know you have a plan,_**

 ** _And I'll do the best I can._**

 ** _I know I'll find my way,_**

 ** _Someday._**

 ** _I listen to your words, your melody._**

 ** _The more I grow,_**

 ** _The more my song becomes clear._**

 ** _Though my world gets dimmer,_**

 ** _The light you shine is brighter than the sun._**

 ** _There's nothing I have to fear._**

 ** _You are my shooting star,_**

 ** _And I'll catch you wherever you fall._**

 ** _You give me love and light,_**

 ** _Through the shadows of the night._**

 ** _I know you have a plan,_**

 ** _And I'll do the best I can._**

 ** _I know I'll find my way,_**

 ** _Someday, someday._**

Skipper settled back down again and fresh fish gave him a pinch of dreamsand just to be sure.

"No way I'm going back to sleep after that nightmare," fresh fish whispered to herself. Luckily, it was around five am; the penguins would get up at six. Double lucky that it was Saturday as after her conversation with the boogeyman, fresh fish had somewhere she needed to go.

 **shooting star is by racheal leahcar, it`s one of my personal favourites**

 **please review**


End file.
